Combat
This article covers how combat works in the Night's Edge System. Combat Rounds #Roll Initiative (Initiative is 2d6+Agility) #Initiative order from highest to lowest. #Characters take turns. #Round ends. #Repeat 3 and 4 until combat ends. A round represents 10 seconds. #Surprise #Attackers roll initiative #Defenders roll perception (skill+int) #Every defender whose perception beats the lowest of the attackers initiative get's to roll initiative and act #Surprise combat round #Normal combat starts Turn A characters turn is split up in 3 phases: *The Maintenance phase *The Refreshment phase *The Activation phase 'Maintenance Phase ' During the Maintenance Phase, the active character performs the following steps in order: #The active character checks for the expiration of continuous effects on his character and removes expired continuous effects. Then each continues effect still in effect is resolved beginning with the one with the shortest time left. #Any other effects labelled to be in the Maintenance Phases are resolved. 'Refreshment Phase ' During the Refreshment Phase, the active character performs the following steps in order: #The active character either pays the upkeep costs for spells or lets the spell expire and it's effects end. #The active character regains his Action Points. #The active character controls his minions. #Any other effects labelled to be in the Control Phases are resolved. 'Activation Phase' The active character performs his actions using action points. Actions 'Action Points (AP)' Every action taken during combat costs a certain amount of action points. Action points represent how fast a character can act or how many things he can do during the round. The amount of action points a character has is decided by their Dexterity score. Various actions require various amount of action points, with some actions being so taking so little effort and/or time, they are considered Free Actions. There is no formal limit on free actions, but common sense on what can be done in 10 seconds should apply. A character can act before or after his movement. A character cannot interrupt his movement to act. A character does not have to make his actions all at once and can perform them in any order. For example, a character could make a ranged attack, reload, move, and make another attack. You gain AP '''at the beginning of your turn based on your Dexterity score. If at the end of your turn, you have '''AP '''left, you keep them and they are added to the ones you gain at the beginning of your turn. However, you can never bank more AP than twice your dexterity and to an absolute maximum of 20. If your dexterity is lowered and therefor your maximum potential of banked '''AP, you loose banked AP '''accordingly down to your new maximum. Whenever a rule says "you regain only half your AP" and you regain an odd number of '''AP, first your regained AP 'are halved and then rounded down. However, any special equipment or other factors are added (or subtracted) after that. A list of common actions that can be taken. 'List of Actions (AP Cost) 'Aim (Varies)' The character takes extra time to set up a melee or ranged attack, thus increasing the chance to hit. If followed by a standard attack, he gains a +2 to hit per 1 AP 'spend aiming. 'Casting (Varies) The character channels his magical abilities. Various spells have various AP 'costs, with 3 '''AP '''being fairly standard cost. 'Move (Varies) You can move speed in distance per 1 AP '(e.g. 20ft. per 1 AP) 'Run (Varies) You run with full speed. You move at twice your speed per 1 AP. You gain +5 DEF 'against ranged attacks but -5 '''DEF '''against melee attacks. You don't regain the amount of power points you spend on running. Example: A character with a '''DEX '''of 6 spends 2 '''AP '''on running. Next round, he only regenerates 4 AP 'Ready Item (1/2/3 AP) The character can unsheathe a weapon or pull an item out of one of the convenient item slots. The character also puts away an item already in hand at the same time. The cost for readying an item depends on the largest item involved in the action, with item slots and small weapons taking 1 AP, medium weapons or objects 2 AP, and large weapons or objects 3 AP. For example, a character can sheathe a sword and unsheathe a dagger as part of the same Ready Item action with a cost of 2 AP. 'Reload (Varies)' Reloading a ranged weapon takes various amounts of time. For example, reloading a bow costs 1 AP, reloading a Crossbow 3 AP, reloading a rifle 6 AP. 'Stand Up (2 AP)' Standing up from a prone position takes 2 AP. 'Standard Attack (Varies)' Attacking takes various amounts of AP 'based on the weapon and sometimes which kind of attack mode. 'Use a Skill (Varies) The character uses a skill, which takes various amounts of AP 'based on the skill (see skill description.) 'Other Actions There a abilities, weapons, equipment or magic that let a character take additional kinds of actions. Those are covered in their respective descriptions. 'Uncovered Actions' If players want to do something that is not covered by this list or is not covered by an ability or other list, the GM should make a judgment about how long something might take and what type of action that translates into. Bear in mind that a round is 10 seconds long—which is quite a long time when you are in the thick of things. The GM will decide how long the action takes and how it will be resolved (Characteristic Test, Skill Test, Opposed Test, etc.). 'Attacking' To attack an opponent, a character must use a weapon and decide to attack with it. With a melee weapon the target must be in range and for a ranged attack there must be line of sight. There are special additions, subtractions and modifiers when it comes to magic or ranged combat. See the relevant sections. Attacks are resolved like this: #Choose Target and Attack. #Roll to hit. Roll 2d6 and add the appropriate weapon skill and weapon attack modifier. If the result is higher than the target's DEF, the attack hits. #Roll damage. Roll 2d6 and add the weapons Power (POW) and the character's strength (STR) if it's a melee attack. The target takes 1 damage point for every point that the damage roll exceeds the target's ARM 'Engaged and Area of Control' A character's area of control (AoC) is his melee range. If a character is in another character's AoC, he is engaged with him and the other one engaging. If a character is either engaging or engaged, he is considered do be in melee. 'Quick Strike' When a engaged character moves out of the engaging character's AoC, the engaging character can immediately make a quick strike against his target just before the target leaves the AoC. To make a quick strike, the character needs to spend 1 AP, this means if the character has already acted, he needs to have banked 1 AP. A character can make as many Quick Strikes as he has AP left and opportunities. The engaged character has his defense lowered by -3 for that strike. Health and Damage Category:Night's Edge System